


Delay

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alyanette - Freeform, inspired by the Princess Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Quick Alyanette inspired by a scene from The Princess Bride!Mostly I just wanted to use the line “Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for a while.” :^)





	Delay

Alya looked into those eyes,  _her_  eyes, and remembered what it felt like to breathe and feel alive. She could drown in the blue of her eyes, and she wanted to,  _oh_  how she wanted to, before they could leave her again.

And then she spoke, her words curling around Alya’s heart, mind, and soul, leaving their gentle warmth where she had been devoid of it for so long.

“You didn’t wait for me,” she said, quiet and calm.

“I thought you were dead,” Alya told her, heart breaking at the mere notion of such a thing. “We all did.” Her eyes widened. “Do your parents know? Anyone else?”

“No. Not yet. I had to see you first, to know I wasn’t too late. To know if I had lost you to another, or if I had any chance.” She leaned in closer, leaving just an inch of space between them. Hope filled her gaze. “Do I? Have a chance?”

Unable to keep her tears from falling, or her lips from smiling, Alya knocked their foreheads together and held her hero, her  _best friend_ , as close as she could.

“You’ll always have a chance,” she said, laughing as her love and hope became too much to be contained within her. “My Marinette. Thank you for coming back.”

“Of course,” Marinette responded, laughing softly as she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Alya’s smile. “After all... death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for a while.”

“You’re such a dork,” Alya teased, sniffling against Marinette’s cheek.

“Yeah. But I’m your dork.” She rubbed gentle circles on Alya’s back, pulling from them both tears that had been kept inside for too long, finally releasing all their pain and sorrow so that their happiness could live again.

And live it did, in every glance, with every brush of skin, and every sweet nothing whispered to the other as they lay intertwined. They were never happier than when they were together, and that was truly miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
